Known control systems can include, for example, alarm security systems, access control systems, fire control systems, and the like. These types of control systems are often dependent on a local control panel to operate. For example, when a control system is installed in a building, sensors and/or output devices can be installed throughout the building, and each of the sensors and/or output devices can communicate and rely on a control panel that is also located in the building.
Because of the dependent nature of known control systems, the hardware and/or software failure of the control panel is problematic. For example, failed hardware and/or software must be replaced before the control system can continue operation. But it is not always possible to replace the hardware or software in a timely manner.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for systems and methods to protect against the failure of local control panels.